Sakura : Oméga
by iriahime
Summary: Les omégas n'existent plus depuis plus de 20 ans. Les alphas se sont adaptés et vivent en paix avec les bétas, bien que leurs instincts se soient un peu endormis. Sakura entre tout juste en puberté et se révèle être une oméga. Comment vont réagir les alphas en découvrant son existence ? Alpha/béta/oméga dynamique !
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Alors, ça fait un petit moment que je dévore les fanfics Naruto avec la dynamique alpha / béta / oméga. Malheureusement il n'y en a pas (ou presque pas) en français ! Shame ! Je devais remédier à cet état de fait !

Comme d'habitude, mon personnage féminin est Sakura ! Par contre, je n'ai pas encore choisi le pairing ou les pairings... Est-ce que ça va être un Sakura x Kakashi ou un Sakura x multi ou autre... j'avoue que je n'ai pas encore choisi !

**Pitch de l'histoire :** Les omégas ont tous disparus depuis plus de 20 ans. Les alphas se sont adaptés et vivent paisiblement avec les bétas, leur nature bestiale s'éteignant quelque peu. Néanmoins, la jeune Sakura entre en puberté et se révèle être une oméga... La seule et unique oméga dans un monde d'alpha !

* * *

Sakura : 10 ans

« Silence dans la salle ! Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui comme tous les jeudi matin, nous avons un cours général hors cursus ninja. »

Un mouvement de désapprobation se leva dans toute la salle.

« Mais… aujourd'hui nous allons aborder un sujet important : la dynamique alpha / béta. »

Le silence fut immédiat. Tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience ce cours qui abordait notamment les relations sexuelles, ce qui émoustillait les jeunes esprits. Les joues rougissaient et des sourires incontrôlables se dessinaient sur les visages des jeunes élèves de 10 ans.

« Alors, qui peut me dire la différence entre les alpha et les bétas ? »

« Mais tout le monde connaît ça voyons ! Les alphas sont les dominants et les bétas les dominés ! »

« C'est un peu réducteur comme vision Kiba… Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi d'ailleurs. » Une fois les rires calmés, le professeur continua. « Les alphas sont de nature dominante, mais ceci est une généralité, pas une obligation. Parmi les shinobis on retrouve d'ailleurs beaucoup d'alphas. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, ce n'est pas une qualité essentielle. Les alphas sont par nature plus impulsifs, or on demande aux shinobis d'obéir aux ordres et d'agir avec discernement. »

Le professeur fit une pause dans son discours afin de laisser ses élèves s'imprégner des éléments donnés.

« Quant aux bétas, ceux-ci sont plus souples, plus calmes, plus réfléchis. Ils sont majoritaires parmi les civils. La population globale est répartie de la manière suivante. » Il s'approche du tableau et trace un grand cercle qu'il segmente en commentant : « Environ 80 % de la population est béta tandis que 20 % est Alpha. »

Une main se leva.

« Oui Sakura ? »

« Et qu'en est-il des omégas ? »

Un long silence s'installa.

« Où as-tu entendu parler des omégas ? »

« Je l'ai lu dans un livre. Avant, il y avait aussi des omégas qui était une classe à part et jouaient un rôle euh… particulier avec les alphas. »

« C'est exact, Sakura. Ça m'étonne que l'un de vous soit au courant de ça. Néanmoins, je comptais en parler dans un autre cours sur l'histoire de notre civilisation. Mais comme le sujet est abordé, je vais donc prendre un peu d'avance. » Il se rassoit, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Les omégas était une troisième classe qui occupait environ 10 % de la population, jusqu'à il y a encore 20 ans. On ne connaît pas la raison de cette mutation, mais il s'avère qu'à cette période, tous les omégas sont progressivement devenus des bétas. Cette transformation dans la dynamique a eu de nombreuses conséquences et si à présent nous sommes en paix, c'est parce que la nature a su s'adapter à ce changement. Car au moment où les omégas ont commencé à muter, nous sommes passés par une période noire que beaucoup essayent d'oublier. »

Les élèves étaient pendus aux lèvres de leur professeur.

« Il faut comprendre que les alphas et les omégas avaient des rapports privilégiés entre eux, dont les bétas étaient écartés. Pour cela, je vais devoir vous parler de la sexualité des uns et des autres. »

Une clameur parmi les plus excentriques des élèves s'éleva.

« On se calme les enfants ! Je vais commencer par les bétas qui ont une sexualité régulière. Ils n'ont pas de période de rut, comme les alphas. Ils ne sont donc pas soumis à des pulsions animales de reproduction. Les alphas au contraire subissent des ruts. Ce sont des périodes d'environ 2 jours, 1 à 2 fois par an, où ils ont un besoin primaire en terme de relation sexuelle à satisfaire. C'est-à-dire que pendant ces 2 jours, ils vont uniquement consacrer leur temps à satisfaire leur appétit sexuel qui est quasiment insatiable. »

Les ricanements firent lever les yeux au ciel de leur professeur.

« Quand il y avait des omégas, les alphas se tournaient quasi exclusivement vers eux pour satisfaire ces besoins. Comme je vous le disais, une relation particulière existait entre ces 2 groupes. Ils avaient besoin les uns des autres, particulièrement pendant les ruts où les alphas se mettaient alors en quête d'un oméga. C'était purement instinctif, primal. Il faut savoir qu'à cette période, les ruts étaient bien plus fréquentes : 5 à 6 fois par an. »

Les élèves exprimèrent leur surprise. Évidemment, ils connaissaient les ruts des adultes mais pas avec un tel rythme.

« D'ailleurs, les omégas vivaient un peu la même chose qu'on appelait les chaleurs. Un oméga avait 2 chaleurs par an et se mettait en quête d'un alpha pour les satisfaire. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, cette dynamique n'était pas très équilibrée… Premièrement, les bétas étaient complètement étrangers à cette mécanique de ruts et de chaleurs, cet appel de la nature à la procréation en ciblant plus particulièrement l'autre catégorie de personne. »

« Professeur, est-ce que ça veut dire que les alphas se mettaient en couple qu'avec des omégas ? »

« Pas nécessairement, mais c'était souvent le cas. Il faut comprendre qu'il était très difficile à un alpha d'être monogame si son compagnon était un autre alpha ou un béta. La rut est un mécanisme qui poussait l'alpha à rechercher un oméga. De même, un oméga qui sentait un alpha en rut et non « satisfait » était poussé instinctivement vers lui. C'est pourquoi un lien spécial existait entre ces 2 populations. Ainsi, souvent un alpha et un oméga se choisissait mutuellement comme compagnon et faisaient appel l'un à l'autre pour les périodes de ruts et de chaleurs. »

« Et les bétas dans tout ça ? »

« C'était bien le problème. Ils étaient un peu à part, ce qui n'est plus le cas à l'heure actuelle. Maintenant, ils remplissent le rôle d'oméga lorsqu'ils sont avec un alpha. »

« Je ne comprends pas… Si maintenant ils remplacent les omégas, pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas le faire avant ? »

« C'est un peu difficile à expliquer. Disons que l'appel de l'oméga était un phénomène puissant. Mais depuis qu'ils ont disparu, l'instinct alpha s'est adapté et se contente d'un béta voire d'un autre alpha. On estime également que la disparition des omégas est la cause de la chute de la fréquence de ruts chez les alphas, preuve de l'adaptation de notre nature face à cette transformation. »

« Comment ça se fait qu'on n'en a jamais entendu parler des omégas ? »

« Et bien… C'est un peu tabou en fait. Quand les omégas ont commencé à muter, ça a complètement changé les rapports entre les uns et les autres. Les alphas ont commencé à vivre des ruts plus… violentes car leur partenaire, alpha ou béta, ne pouvait pas aussi bien les satisfaire qu'un oméga. L'animal en eux s'est révolté face à cette injustice. On a donc connu une période très sombre et violente que les autorités ont eu bien du mal à calmer. Surtout que je vous le rappelle, la plupart des alphas étaient des shinobis, donc plus forts que les civils. Je vous laisse imaginer le chaos qui en a résulté dans la population. »

Les élèves étaient tétanisés par le discours du professeur. Ils repensaient à des bribes de conversations glanées à droite à gauche, quand les adultes ne se savaient pas épiés, mais dont ils ne comprenaient pas le sens, jusqu'à présent.

« Bref, je vous disais que les rapports étaient déséquilibrés en vous citant déjà le fait que les bétas, ne vivant pas les ruts ou les chaleurs, étaient incapable de comprendre ces pulsions. Deuxièmement, il y avait moins d'omégas que d'alphas… De ce fait, on voyait beaucoup de combats entre alphas pour s'approprier un oméga. »

« Pour s'approprier ? Mais on parle d'êtres humains là ! »

« Oui exactement, seulement certains alphas les considéraient presque comme des objets, uniquement là dans le but de les satisfaire pendant leurs ruts. »

« C'est horrible ! » S'indigna la jeune Hinata.

« Oui, bon ce n'était pas la majorité des cas je vous rassure. La plupart du temps, quand un alpha et un oméga souhaitaient devenir permanent en tant que partenaire, l'alpha marquait l'oméga en le mordant au niveau de la glande située à la base du cou. Ce marquage était permanent et les identifiaient comme partenaires pour tous. »

« Un peu comme le mariage en somme ? »

« Oui, c'était un peu ça. »

« En tout cas, je suis bien content qu'il n'y ait plus d'oméga. Je n'aurais pas voulu en être un ! »

« Oui Naruto, il faut dire que la vie est plus tranquille sans les omégas, sans les disputes incessantes pour les revendiquer. Par contre, certains alphas le vivent vraiment très mal. Beaucoup ont fait des dépressions et des tentatives de suicide quand ils ont perdu leur oméga lors de la mutation. Même encore actuellement, les alphas sont plus moroses et renfermés qu'avant. Quelque part, il leur manque quelque chose. »

Le professeur continua son cours sur les spécificités anatomiques des différents groupes sous l'attention complète de ses élèves. C'était bien la première fois que son cours les intéressait. D'habitude, dès qu'il ne s'agissait pas de jutsu, chakra et autre sujet directement liés aux ninjas, ils étaient parfaitement hermétiques.

* * *

Sakura : 13 ans

La chaleur écrasante du mois d'août épuisait la jeune Sakura. Elle qui ne rechignait pas sur les entrainements, aurait bien aimé rester chez elle à ne rien faire, mais elle devait rejoindre Kakashi pour un entrainement au taijutsu.

Depuis le départ de Naruto avec Jiraya et Sasuke pour rejoindre Orochimaru, Sakura passait le plus clair de son temps avec Tsunade qui lui enseignait tout ce qu'elle savait… quand elle en avait le temps. En tant qu'Hokage, de lourdes responsabilités l'empêchaient de prendre complètement en charge la jeune fille. De ce fait, c'est Kakashi qui supervisait son entrainement au taijutsu, au genjutsu et au ninjutsu, tandis que la blonde lui enseignait le ninjutsu médical et toutes les techniques qu'elle avait développée elle –même, faisant d'elle l'une des 3 sannins.

Sakura se força à se lever et à petit déjeuner, bien qu'elle n'avait absolument pas faim. Vraiment cette chaleur étouffante la rendait complètement amorphe et c'était d'un pas mal assuré que la jeune fille se dirigea vers le terrain d'entrainement numéro 3.

Évidemment, Kakashi n'était pas arrivé. Il allait être en retard comme toujours. Sakura se posa contre un arbre et s'endormit lourdement sans même s'en rendre compte.

Une heure plus tard, le ninja aux cheveux argentés arriva tranquillement et son « yo » resta sans réponse. Étonné, il regarda autour de lui et trouve la jeune fille endormie. Il soupira d'exaspération et s'approcha d'elle pour la réveiller.

Il s'accroupit près de Sakura et un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui. Il la trouva radieuse, splendide. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ses lèvres pleines et sa peau de perle. Il retroussa ses lèvres, montrant ses canines et salivant devant la silhouette endormie. Elle sentait si bon, c'était un pur délice.

Brusquement, Kakashi réalisa qu'il était excité à la vue de sa jeune élève et se recula vivement. Les mains tremblantes et les yeux grands ouverts, une foule de questions se précipitaient dans sa tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas être « attiré » par une enfant !

Plus il laissait traîner ses yeux sur elle et plus il était déchiré entre le désir et la honte de lui-même. Il devait fuir, loin, le plus loin possible. Il devait s'en aller mais il était tétanisé sur place.

« Kakashi-sensei, vous êtes là ? » Dit Sakura en s'éveillant.

« Oui, mais euh… je vais devoir partir. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, une urgence… Je ne peux pas rester. » Répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

« Tant mieux. Je me sens si fatiguée que je ne crois pas être en capacité de me battre »

« Alors rentre en effet, c'est le mieux. »

Sakura se leva et perdit immédiatement l'équilibre. Kakashi réagit vivement et la rattrapa dans ses bras. Immédiatement, l'odeur sucrée de la jeune fille emplit ses narines et investit ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux et profita de cette agréable sensation.

« Sensei… Vous avez changé de parfum ? Vous sentez… C'est étrange, c'est si… »

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant le visage de Sakura tout contre son cou. Elle était en train d'humer son odeur directement au niveau de sa glande le définissant comme alpha. Lui-même renifla encore la jeune fille et un grognement bestial lui échappa de manière incontrôlable. Il empoigna Sakura et colla son nez au niveau de son cou. C'était impossible de résister, il n'avait jamais senti ça auparavant, il était dans un état second.

« Sensei… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Il l'entendait à peine, dans le lointain. Il savourait l'odeur de cette jeune fille sans pudeur et caressait ce cou si appétissant de ses lèvres couvertes.

« Sensei ? »

Un grondement animal résonnait dans sa cage thoracique tandis qu'il agrippait plus fort son élève, jusqu'à presque lui faire mal.

« Sensei ! » Cria la jeune fille.

Il releva brusquement la tête et fixa les orbes de jade de Sakura de ses yeux vitreux.

« Qu'y a-t-il… Oméga ? » Répondit-il d'une voix caverneuse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Toute l'ampleur de ce mot la frappa de plein fouet. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'y avait plus d'oméga. Plus du tout. Pourquoi l'appelait-il comme ça ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, j'espère que vous aimez l'histoire et la dynamique A/B/O ! Et si vous avez des suggestions de pairing, ma foie, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part; ça pourrait m'inspirer !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous et voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre. Franchement, je suis désolée du délai mais depuis septembre, je n'ai plus autant de temps pour écrire, donc je ne peux pas promettre que ça va s'arranger pour le chapitre 3. Par contre, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le précédent, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Merci beauuuucoup pour les reviews, follows et favorites, ça fait hyper plaisir et ça motive grave !

Pour le pairing j'y ai beaucoup pensé... Pour l'instant ce sera du Sakura x multi ! Vous le verrez dans ce chapitre, c'est ce qui me semble le mieux coller à l'histoire. Ensuite, je ne dis pas que ce sera ça jusqu'au bout (quand il y aura du lemon quoi). Je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tsunade était en train de passer en revue des documents diplomatiques entre Konoha et Suna quand sa porte s'ouvrit brusquement sans que personne ne se soit annoncé avant de se refermer violemment.

Elle posa un regard surpris et même contrarié sur sa jeune apprentie et son sensei qui l'accompagnait.

« Mais vous vous croyez où pour débouler comme ça dans mon bureau ?! » Explosa-t-elle.

Mais en posant ses yeux sur eux, elle comprit immédiatement que l'affaire était grave.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Un mélange de peur et d'incompréhension tordaient les traits du visage de Sakura. Elle se tenait les mains fermement pour contrôler ses tremblements et ses yeux tressautaient en tous sens.

"_C'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas être une oméga. Pitié, c'est un cauchemar !"_

Tsunade reporta son regard vers Kakashi pour qu'il réponde enfin à sa question et vit qu'il était également en proie à des émotions violentes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

« Mais bon sang, dites-mois ce qu'il se passe ! »

« C'est Sakura… » Commença le jonin. « Elle… Elle est une oméga. » Déclara-t-il d'une traite, comme pour se libérer d'un poids.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » L'idée était tellement rocambolesque qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire son chemin dans l'esprit de l'Hokage.

« C'est une oméga ! Mon instinct d'alpha la reconnaît comme une oméga sans l'ombre d'un doute. »

Un silence glacial envahit la pièce. Tsunade vit Kakashi regarder un instant Sakura avec insistance. Cette fois-ci, elle reconnut l'envie dans ses yeux sombres. Une envie irrépressible de lui sauter dessus, de laisser l'alpha en lui faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Mais l'instant d'après, il détourna la tête et ferma les yeux le plus fort possible en serrant les dents.

« Oh mon dieu… » Murmura la blonde en prenant conscience de la triste réalité. « Mais comment est-ce possible ? On n'a pas vu d'oméga depuis quoi… 20 ans au moins ! »

« Tsunade sama, je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais ce n'est pas la question. » Rétorqua Kakashi en fixant son attention sur la blonde. Il tentait désespérément de se maîtriser, mais ses tremblements et la sueur qui perlait à son front ne trompait pas son interlocutrice. « Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose sinon… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase. C'était inutile. Tsunade savait parfaitement ce qu'il entrevoyait.

« Kakashi, maîtrise-toi enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es certes un alpha puissant, mais je n'ai jamais vu une telle réaction du temps où les omégas étaient parmi nous. »

Kakashi grimaça encore. Il voulait être plus fort que son alpha, mais jamais il n'avait eu à le combattre à ce point auparavant.

« Je ne sais pas Tsunade-sama. Je ne comprends pas. Je crois que… Je crois que j'entre en rut. »

« Déjà ? Mais ta dernière rut remonte à peu de temps je crois. »

« Trois mois à peine Tsunade-sama. Je crois que c'est le fait de… de flairer une oméga qui a relancé le processus. »

Kakashi chancelait presque. Il agrippa fermement le bureau de l'Hokage pour se stabiliser mais aussi pour s'empêcher de sauter sur son élève. De son côté, Sakura émit un gémissement craintif. Elle savait ce que ça signifiait : son sensei en qui elle avait toute confiance luttait pour ne pas la déflorer sauvagement comme un animal.

« Mon dieu… C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais… » S'alarma la blonde.

Tsunade avait vécu le chaos engendré par la mutation des omégas. Elle avait vu les alphas s'entretuer. Elle avait entendu les cris des omégas restants se faisant violer sans ménagement à même les pavés. Les alphas étaient devenus des bêtes enragées qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain. De voir Kakashi lutter contre son instinct primaire pour protéger son élève était révélateur de la tournure qu'allaient prendre les événements. D'autant plus, si la présence d'un nouvel oméga provoquait une rut chez les alphas. Il leur serait totalement impossible d'y résister.

Konoha allait connaître une nouvelle période de chaos du même genre et celui-ci serait uniquement centré sur la jeune et fragile Sakura. La jeune fille n'y survivrait probablement pas.

Cette idée lui glaça les sangs. La pauvre jeune fille n'avait que 13 ans, mais son jeune âge n'arrêterait personne. Son apprentie était en grand danger et il fallait la protéger au plus vite.

Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle devait trouver une solution, mais comment cacher l'état de la jeune fille alors que sa glande envoyait déjà tout un tas de phéromones autour d'elle qui auraient tôt fait d'alerter tous les alphas de Konoha ?

« Sakura. » Appela l'hokage pour capter l'attention de la jeune fille apeurée. « Tu vas devoir quitter Konoha sur le champ. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. »

« Mais… Où est-ce que je vais aller ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais venir avec toi. Je te protégerai et je t'enseignerai tout ce que je sais. Je t'aiderais à cacher ton statut d'oméga et à le gérer. » Répondit l'Hokage une fois sa décision prise.

« Mais, vous ne pouvez pas laisser Konoha pour moi ? »

Tsunade soupira profondément. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester Hokage et prendre soin de son apprentie, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Sakura avait besoin d'elle à un point inimaginable. Le sort de sa protégée lui était primordial, mais aussi l'avenir de Konoha. Si elle laissait les alphas s'abaisser au comportements de bêtes sauvages, Konoha serait sûrement reniée par leur seigneur en personne. Qui pourrait avoir confiance en des shinobis pareils ? En tant qu'Hokage, elle ne pouvait pas permettre de laisser ça se produire.

« Je vais abandonner mon poste d'Hokage pour partir avec toi. » Reprit Tsunade sombrement sous le regard choqué de la jeune fille et son sensei.

« Tsunade-sama, vous ne pouvez pas démissionner ! » S'emporta Kakashi.

« Ais-je le choix Kakashi ? Tu as deviné comme moi ce qui allait se passer ici et je suis la seule à pouvoir aider Sakura. »

« Pourquoi vous ? »

« Parce que je suis en capacité de la protéger. Parce que je peux lui apprendre à se défendre. Et parce que… j'étais moi-même une oméga avant la mutation. Je suis donc la plus à même de pouvoir l'aider dans sa situation. »

Sakura et Kakashi restaient pétrifiés par la nouvelle. Aussi bien par le fait de voir leur Hokage abandonner son poste que par la découverte de son ancien statut d'oméga. Il est vrai que depuis la disparition des omégas, le sujet était maintenant tabou. Personne n'en parlait. Tout le monde faisait comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés ou presque.

« Je vais aller voir les sages pour les informer des événements. Je leur dirais que je me retire du poste d'Hokage au profit de… de toi Kakashi. »

« Moi ?! »

« Tu es le ninja le plus fort du village et tu as toutes les qualités requises. Je ne vois pas de meilleur candidat. N'essaye même pas de penser à refuser car je n'ai pas le temps de chercher un remplaçant. Sakura et moi devons partir immédiatement. »

Kakashi hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation, les yeux toujours écarquillés par tous les chamboulements en cours.

« Une dernière chose. Personne ne doit savoir pour Sakura en dehors de nous trois et des sages. Je dis bien personne ! Je vais trouver avec eux une excuse valable pour mon retrait et pour le départ de Sakura. Viens avec moi Sakura. »

La jeune fille suivit docilement son maître et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son sensei avant de quitter la pièce. Il n'avait plus ce regard de prédateur qui lui faisait si peur. Elle lisait dans ses yeux de la peine et de la culpabilité. Il semblait l'implorer de l'excuser.

* * *

Sakura : 16 ans

« Tu es sûre de vouloir revenir à Konoha ? On peut encore faire demi-tour. »

« Je suis sûre de moi, shishou. » Répondit catégoriquement la jeune kunoichi.

Cela faisait trois ans que Sakura avait quitté son village natal avec Tsunade. Trois années d'apprentissages intensifs axés principalement sur le ninjutsu, le taijutsu et le ninjutsu médical. Sakura était devenue une kunoichi accomplie ayant maintenant égalée son maître dans ces domaines.

Mais durant ces trois années, un autre enjeu essentiel consistait à la familiariser avec son statut d'oméga. Tsunade lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'elle avait vécu quand elle même en était une. Elle lui avait également raconté les horreurs de la période de chaos et toutes les deux s'étaient projetées sur ce qui pouvait l'attendre en tant que seule oméga dans un monde d'alphas.

Inutile de se voiler la face, Sakura avait longtemps été terrorisée. Elle était passée par une période de déni, puis avait cherché à changer de statut par tous les moyens, mais c'était peine perdue. Maintenant, la jeune fille avait non seulement accepté sa condition, mais se sentait prête à revoir ses amis et être entourée d'alphas.

Cela ressemblait à de la pure folie de sa part. Eh bien, non… Disons qu'un petit médicament, mis au point par Tsunade en personne, avait pour propriété de réduire drastiquement l'émission de phéromones de sa glande. De ce fait, il n'y avait plus de dangers quant à son avenir parmi les alphas. Du moins, elles l'espéraient…

Sakura était anxieuse de retourner à Konoha, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de revoir sa famille et ses amis. Et puis, à quoi bon se cacher ? Elle devait vivre sa vie, elle aussi. Hors de question de laisser sa glande décider pour elle.

Les gardes à l'entrée du village écarquillèrent les yeux en apercevant les deux jeunes femmes qui les saluaient. Ils ne répondirent rien et restèrent pantois de revoir leur ancien Hokage après une si longue absence.

Sakura sourit en retrouvant les odeurs caractéristiques de son village, les formes des bâtiments et toute cette agitation. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahit aussitôt. Tout ça lui avait tellement manqué qu'elle sentit ses yeux au bord des larmes par tant d'émotion.

« Viens Sakura, nous devons d'abord nous annoncer auprès de l'Hokage. »

Kakashi-sensei…

De tous, c'était lui qu'elle redoutait le plus. Lui, il savait ce qu'elle était. De plus, c'était lui qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de la gravité de sa situation.

* * *

_flash back_

_Sakura était dans un état de fatigue extrême et Kakashi la rattrapa quand elle perdit l'équilibre. Immédiatement, l'odeur sucrée de la jeune fille emplit ses narines et investit ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux et profita de cette agréable sensation._

_« Sensei… Vous avez changé de parfum ? Vous sentez… C'est étrange, c'est si… »_

_Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant le visage de Sakura tout contre son cou. Elle était également en train d'humer son odeur directement au niveau de sa glande le définissant comme alpha. Incapable de résister à la tentation de ce parfum délicat et fruité, il renifla encore la jeune fille et un grognement bestial lui échappa. Il empoigna Sakura et colla son nez au niveau de son cou. C'était addictif, il n'avait jamais senti ça auparavant, il était dans un état second._

_« Sensei… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »_

_Il l'entendait à peine, dans le lointain. Il savourait l'odeur de cette jeune fille sans pudeur et caressait ce cou si appétissant de ses lèvres couvertes._

_« Sensei ? »_

_Un grondement animal résonnait dans sa cage thoracique tandis qu'il agrippait plus fort son élève, jusqu'à presque lui faire mal._

_« Sensei ! » Cria la jeune fille._

_Il releva brusquement la tête et fixa les orbes de jade de Sakura de ses yeux vitreux._

_« Qu'y a-t-il… Oméga ? » Répondit-il d'une voix caverneuse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas._

_Toute l'ampleur de ce mot la frappa de plein fouet. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'y avait plus d'oméga. Plus du tout. Pourquoi l'appelait-il comme ça ?_

_Devant son manque de réaction, Kakashi replongea aussitôt dans le creux de ce cou si appétissant. Il la serra plus fort contre son corps tendu, passa sa main dans ses cheveux roses et caressa sans douceur son visage délicat._

_« Sensei je vous en prie… arrêtez ! » Supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix._

_« Chuuuut petite oméga. Laisse faire ton alpha. »_

_Et il ignora complètement les tentatives de la jeune fille pour le repousser. Des larmes se déversaient sur sa peau nacrée. Elle se sentait prise au piège. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre son sensei, il était bien trop fort. Ce sentiment d'impuissance l'envahit et la panique s'empara d'elle. Son corps tremblait et des gémissements plaintifs lui échappaient._

_« N'aie pas peur douce petite oméga, chuuuut. Aie confiance en ton alpha. »_

_Mais au contraire, les paroles de Kakashi l'effrayaient au plus haut point, tandis qu'elle sentait des dents glisser sur sa peau juste au niveau de sa glande. Allait-il la mordre ? Non, c'était un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas la faire sienne sans son accord. Elle n'était pas un objet !_

_Sakura prit une grande inspiration et hurla à son prédateur de la lâcher. Surpris par la violente réaction de son élève, Kakashi la lâcha et prit conscience de l'état de peur de cette toute jeune fille. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Comment pouvait-il perdre le contrôle à ce point ?_

_« Pardon Sakura. J't'en prie, pardonne-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je… Je suis désolé. »_

_Il voulait lui dire qu'il ne l'aurait jamais marquée sans son consentement, mais était-ce bien la vérité ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Puis il prit conscience du fait que Sakura était bel et bien une oméga et la seule représentante de cette caste. Il écarquilla les yeux d'effroi._

_« Il faut vite aller voir Tsunade. Elle saura quoi faire. Fais-moi confiance Sakura… s'il te plaît. » La supplia-t-il des yeux._

_Fin du flash back_

* * *

Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser ses images de son esprit. Elle avait souvent repensé à ce moment et à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Kakashi n'avait pas retrouvé ses esprits.

Elle sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la tour. Ses mains devenaient moites et sa gorge s'asséchait.

Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs de la tour menant à son bureau. Elle se crispa un peu plus.

« Sakura, détends-toi. Il ne te fera rien. » Lui dit gentiment son maître en percevant son malaise.

« Je sais shishou. » Et elle le pensait. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal, ni même lui faire peur. Kakashi avait seulement été l'esclave de ses pulsions profondes. Mais grâce au médicament qu'elle a pris avant de pénétrer dans le village, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Trois coups sur la porte en bois et une voix lointaine leur ordonna d'entrer. Tsunade ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans son ancien bureau en faisant signe à Sakura de la suivre.

Les yeux de jade se posèrent sur l'homme assis derrière le bureau. Kakashi était affublé du chapeau marqué de l'emblème du feu. En dehors de cet accessoire, c'était le même homme qu'elle avait connu, dont le visage était caché par un masque recouvrant sa bouche et son nez et le bandeau de shinobi masquant son œil gauche.

La stupéfaction se lisait sans ambiguïté sur son visage. Les deux jeunes femmes ne l'avaient pas prévenu de leur retour au village et la surprise était totale. Les yeux de Kakashi s'accrochèrent immédiatement sur Sakura qui crut défaillir. Néanmoins, elle vit uniquement de la joie à l'intérieur et toutes ses appréhensions s'envolèrent. Elle aussi était heureuse de le revoir. Il était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs d'avant… ce fameux jour.

« Je ne savais pas que vous reveniez aujourd'hui ! Sakura tu as tellement grandi. »

« Oui sensei et pas que physiquement. » Fit-elle malicieusement.

« Kakashi, est-ce que tout va bien au village ? »

« Oui Tsunade-sama. C'est très calme en ce moment, vous avez bien choisi votre moment pour rentrer. Alors ? » Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour être compris.

« Eh bien… Je pense pouvoir dire que Sakura est devenue mon égale, si elle ne m'a pas dépassée… » Répondit fièrement Tsunade.

« Et pour… son statut ? » Demanda-t-il visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kakashi. Nous avons perfectionné un médicament qui permet de masquer complètement ou presque, l'émission de phéromones de sa glande. Tu as dû te rendre compte qu'elle ne t'avait pas affecté d'ailleurs. »

« En effet c'est... stupéfiant. D'ici je jurerais que Sakura est une béta. Sakura, est-ce que je peux m'avancer ? » Demanda-t-il poliment en souriant sous son masque.

« Oui sensei. »

Kakashi se leva de sa place et avança précautionneusement de son ancienne élève. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux et le silence s'installa dans le grand bureau. Kakashi s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres d'elle, mais il ne semblait pas souffrir des effets qu'il avait subi lors de leur dernière rencontre. Par contre, Sakura se sentait quelque peu groggy tandis qu'un parfum exquis pris possession de ses narines. Ses sens semblaient s'éteindre sauf son odorat. Elle inhala profondément et sourit béatement. Elle se sentait bien. Cette sensation la réconfortait et elle savait que c'était grâce à Kakashi. Sans réfléchir, elle se pencha vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Vous m'avez manqué sensei. » Chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Et c'était vrai. Sa présence lui avait vraiment manqué, elle s'en rendait compte à présent.

Néanmoins, ce dont elle ne se rendait pas compte, c'est que c'était l'alpha en lui qui l'attirait au point de franchir les limites de leur relation. Kakashi et Tsunade échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Et la blonde écarta fermement la jeune fille de son ancien professeur.

« Bon stop. Kakashi ? Alors ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai senti son parfum d'oméga sur la fin, mais c'est peut-être parce que je le cherchais. C'était très subtile. En même temps, j'ai un odorat plutôt développé, donc je ne pense pas que Sakura aura des problèmes avec les autres alphas. Et même en ayant perçu son oméga, cette fois j'ai facilement pu contenir l'alpha en moi. »

« Voilà une excellente nouvelle. Je propose qu'on prenne nos marques dans le village et qu'on regarde avec attention la suite des événements. Après, Sakura pourra peut-être à nouveau partir en mission. »

A cette évocation, les yeux de la jeune femme pétillèrent en même temps qu'un grand sourire illumina son visage nacré.

« J'adorerais refaire des missions oui ! »

« J'apprécie ton enthousiasme, mais on va patiemment voir comment tournent les choses. En attendant, tu as quartier libre jeune fille. Fais attention à toi. »

« Bien sûr sensei. »

Tsunade conduisit la jeune fille hors du bureau de l'hokage. Une fois sortie de la tour, elle demanda à sa protégée des explications quant à son comportement.

« Que voulez-vous dire shishou ? »

« Sakura, tu as enlacé Kakashi alors que quelques minutes auparavant tu avais peur de le voir. Tu admettras que ton comportement est plus qu'étrange. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Oh… Je ne sais pas. J'en avais envie. Je… je me sentais comme chez moi. Ça m'a paru naturel. C'est compliqué à expliquer. »

Sakura rougit légèrement. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas trouvé son geste choquant, mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, c'était peut-être un peu déplacé. Et Tsunade avait raison, quelques minutes auparavant elle était réellement anxieuse à l'idée de le revoir. Sa réaction n'était donc pas normale du tout.

« Je pense que tu as flairé l'alpha en lui. Ça a influencé tes réactions. »

« Flairé ? Oui… J'ai senti une odeur spéciale. Agréable. Ça m'a mise en confiance et je me suis sentie vraiment bien. Nostalgique. »

Tsunade s'arrêta juste devant sa protégée et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en la fixant d'un regard pénétrant.

« Sakura, tu dois être très prudente. Ta glande est toujours opérande. Le médicament l'empêche uniquement de diffuser des phéromones, mais tu es tout de même sujette à la tentation des alphas. A vrai dire, j'ai même l'impression que ce phénomène aussi est exacerbé chez toi… Il faut que tu te méfie de tes propres impressions. C'est peut-être ton oméga qui réagit pour toi et te pousse dans les bras d'un alpha. »

Sakura n'avait pas envisagé qu'en revenant à Konoha elle devrait se méfier d'elle-même dans ses rapports avec les alphas. Elle s'était uniquement concentrée sur la réaction des alphas sur elle. Oui, il faudra qu'elle soit très prudente.

Étape suivante du jour : retrouver ses parents. Elle était folle de joie de les revoir enfin et courait presque jusqu'à chez elle. Mais au moment d'atteindre la porte un cri derrière elle l'interrompit.

« SAKURAAAAAAAAA ! »

A peine eut-elle le temps de se retourner qu'une furie blonde se précipita dans ses bras.

« Ino ? Bon sang ça fait tellement longtemps… »

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, des larmes dévalèrent ses joues et elle serra fort son amie dans ses bras.

« Tu aurais pu me dire que tu revenais ! Oh je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! »

« Moi aussi Ino. Ça fait du bien de revenir. Tout ça m'avait manqué à un point inimaginable. »

« Il faut absolument que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé ! »

Malheureusement, Sakura ne pouvait pas lui dire toute la vérité. Son départ avec Tsunade avait été la conséquence de la découverte de son statut d'oméga et cette information devait rester secrète. Au moment de leur départ, il avait été convenu de dire que Tsunade était partie en quête d'un artefact secret des Senju dont elle seule pouvait retrouver la trace et qu'elle emmenait son apprentie pour l'assister. Heureusement, sous couvert de cette mission spéciale, Sakura pouvait invoquer le secret de la mission et ainsi éviter des questions compliquées.

« Je t'en dirai autant que j'y suis autorisée Ino ! Oh, il faut qu'on se fasse une soirée ! »

« Oh oui ! Ce soir ! Je vais prévenir ceux qui sont présents et on se fait un dîner au restaurant de grillade à volonté ! »

« Non Ino, je vais plutôt rester avec mes parents. Une autre fois ? »

« Ah non, c'est hors de question ! Tu passeras tout l'après-midi avec eux et après c'est à nous de profiter de toi ! » S'énerva la blonde et Sakura n'eut pas le courage de la défier. Elle laissa son amie organiser le dîner et fila chez ses parents se jeter dans leurs bras.

Quelques larmes ont été versées mélangées de compliments et d'anecdotes. Retrouver sa chambre dans le même état qu'elle l'avait laissée en partant la rendait très nostalgique. Néanmoins, elle avait grandi entre temps et quelques ajustements allaient être nécessaires… Sakura déposa sur la table de chevet la photo de la team 7, seul objet qu'elle avait emporté avec elle dans son périple.

Naruto et Sasuke lui manquaient beaucoup, mais elle avait également peur de les revoir. Après tout, le chemin qu'avait emprunté Sasuke n'augurait rien de bon pour l'avenir. Mais Sakura refusait de penser à tout ça pour le moment. Il ne servait à rien de se préoccuper de quelque chose d'hypothétique.

Le soir venu, Ino vint sonner à la porte des Haruno pour réquisitionner son amie.

« Allez viens grand front, il est temps que tu retrouves les sensations que procure… l'amusement ! J'ai prévenu tous nos amis qui sont actuellement à Konoha et je peux te dire qu'ils sont contents de te revoir ! »

« Ça me met un peu la pression… » S'inquiéta Sakura.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Eh bien, je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention. »

« Tu vas pas nous jouer les Hinata quand même ? D'ailleurs elle sera là ce soir. Il y aura également ses coéquipiers Shino et Kiba, les miens aussi et Tenten. Lee et Néji sont en mission. »

« On va être nombreux. » S'inquièta Sakura.

Son cerveau carburait. Lesquels d'entre-eux étaient des alphas ? Comment en serait-elle affectée ? Le stress montait pour la jeune femme, mais il n'était pas question de renoncer à sa vie. Elle avait décidé de revenir à Konoha, ce n'était pas pour se défiler.

Quand les deux amies arrivèrent au restaurant, elles trouvèrent Chôji et Shikamaru déjà installés. Chôji était déjà en train de dévorer sous le regard ennuyé de son camarade.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre d'attendre. »

« Chôji franchement t'abuses ! » Commença à le sermonner Ino.

Sakura les regarda, amusée de retrouver le trio exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Chôji était toujours aussi gourmand et Shikamaru restait son fidèle acolyte blasé de tout. Quant à Ino, elle tentait de les chaperonner de son mieux, comme le ferait une vraie maman. Sakura sourit tendrement de les voir se chamailler comme des enfants. Oui vraiment, tout ça lui avait manqué.

Sakura prit place à côté d'Ino et la discussion repris son cours comme si elle ne les avait jamais quittés. Ça lui faisait oublier tous ses soucis et elle riait de bon cœur en attendant les derniers arrivants. En effet, peu de temps après, les membres de l'équipe 8 entrèrent ensemble dans le restaurant. Eux non plus n'avaient pas changé tant que ça et Sakura leur offrit un large sourire en les accueillant. Shino était encore plus emmitouflé dans des vêtements amples et qui lui masquaient presque tout le visage à présent. Kiba était toujours aussi extraverti et Akamaru avait incroyablement grandi ! Quant à Hinata, elle gardait sa douceur et sa timidité naturelle. Sakura était contente de les revoir et leur demanda de lui raconter ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Tenten arriva un peu en retard et sauta sur Sakura, trop heureuse de la revoir parmi eux. La bonne ambiance régnait au sein du petit groupe et les rires fusaient. Sakura s'abreuva d'anecdotes sur tous ses camarades. Elle avait manqué tant de choses...

« Alors Sakura, comment se passe ton retour à Konoha ? » Lui demanda Shino assit à côté d'elle.

Elle fut quelque peu surprise par sa question, car elle n'avait jamais été très proche de lui. Il était si discret et renfermé qu'il était difficile de percer sa coquille. Un sourire illumina les traits de la jeune fille, ravie de le voir s'ouvrir un peu à elle. Ils commencèrent alors une agréable discussion en aparté des autres qui semblait si naturelle qu'on aurait dit qu'ils avaient toujours été de proches amis.

Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha de lui alors qu'un doux effluve lui chatouillait les narines. Shino avait retiré son manteau dont la capuche couvrait ses cheveux, ainsi que sa veste dont le col masquait sa bouche et Sakura se prit à étudier les traits fins du jeune homme. Il était finalement assez séduisant, pour qui prenait le temps de le regarder (et pour qui réussissait à voir son visage !). Sakura inspira profondément et s'enivra de ce parfum doux, frais, presque mentholé qui s'échappait de Shino. Oui, c'était bien lui qui dégageait cette douce odeur et celle-ci lui semblait si agréable qu'elle se perdit dedans tout en laissant glisser son regard sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui se posaient sur le bord de son verre. Elle contempla le liquide s'écouler dans sa bouche et le mouvement de sa pomme d'adam quand il l'ingurgita. Depuis quand Shino était-il si… sexy ?

Des chatouillis sur son bras la sortirent de sa transe. Elle aperçut plusieurs insectes qui remontaient son bras et faillit les éjecter par réflexe, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait des kikaichus de Shino.

« Euh Shino ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je crois qu'ils t'appartiennent. » dit-elle en lui montrant son bras.

« Oh, pardon. Ils t'importunent ? »

« Non, c'est juste qu'ils sont nombreux et… ça chatouille ! » Répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

Sans même effectuer un geste, les kikaichus s'envolèrent pour rejoindre leur maître.

« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu qu'ils s'étaient échappés. »

« Peut-être devrais-tu retirer tes lunettes pour mieux voir ? » Suggéra la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil.

« Je vois très bien avec, je t'assure. »

« Pourquoi en portes-tu tout le temps d'ailleurs ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'intéresse ? »

Sakura se pencha légèrement vers lui, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« J'aimerais bien voir tes yeux. »

Shino ne répondit rien pendant un instant, se contentant d'observer son amie. Son visage restait toujours impassible et Sakura se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Peut-être avait-elle été trop… entreprenante ?

« Je les retire rarement, car la lumière me fait mal aux yeux. Mais, dans une ambiance plus intime, je peux les enlever. » Reprit-il en chuchotant presque.

Était-ce son imagination ou l'odeur dégagée par Shino était encore plus présente et envoûtante ?

« Comme quoi ? »

« L'ambiance tamisée d'un restaurant pendant un rendez-vous, par exemple. Donc si tu veux me voir sans lunettes, peut-être que nous devrions dîner ensemble un soir ? »

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres pendant qu'il lui susurrait cette délicieuse proposition d'une voix plus suave. Un sourire s'élargit sur le visage de la belle qui s'apprêtait à accepter quand une boule de poil géante bondit sur les genoux de la jeune fille, manquant de renverser la table au passage.

« Akamaru ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Doucement mon grand. Tu n'es plus aussi petit ! »

Sakura riait de l'attitude joueuse du chien qui lui léchait le visage. Shino tourna les yeux vers Kiba qui le regardait également, un sourire de défi sur le visage. Ainsi donc, ils se retrouvaient en compétition… Shino hocha discrètement la tête à l'attention de Kiba qui comprit le message caché : " alors que le meilleur gagne".

« Désolé Sakura, je crois qu'Akamaru était trop impatient d'avoir ton attention. » Déclara Kiba sans lâcher son coéquipier du regard.

« Allons donc Akamaru, je t'ai manqué tant que ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en ébouriffant les poils sur la tête de l'animal qui lui répondit par deux brefs aboiements avant de plonger sa tête dans le cou de la belle.

« Arrête Akamaru, on est à table, ça ne se fait pas. Allez redescends maintenant. »

Le chien gémit de dépit et redescendit rejoindre son maître qui souriait toujours de la situation. Il tapota la tête d'Akamaru pour le féliciter de son intervention et ce dernier aboya 2 fois. Bien entendu, personne ne comprit le message canin à part Kiba qui perdit son sourire pour reporter un regard interrogateur à son chien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Akamaru aboya à nouveau une réponse et Kiba regarda brusquement Sakura avec gravité, l'air véritablement perturbé. La jeune femme se sentit épiée d'une façon qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Kiba plissait les yeux comme s'il essayait de lire en elle.

Oh non… Sakura comprit qu'il essayait de la renifler. Avait-il deviné qu'elle était une oméga ? Avec son flair surdéveloppé, ce ne serait pas étonnant. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cette particularité chez Kiba qui pouvait mettre à mal son petit secret. Le stress s'empara d'elle. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de sentir son odeur, si faible soit-elle. Par chance, elle constata que cet échange silencieux entre eux n'avait pas été perçu des autres convives, à part Shino bien sûr.

Sakura se sentait mal à l'aise à présent. Elle voulait fuir. Elle devait s'en aller. Par chance, le serveur revenait vers eux pour débarrasser leurs assiettes et voir qui voudrait prendre un dessert. Sakura refusa et déclara être fatiguée par son voyage du jour et vouloir rentrer se reposer. Ino tenta de la convaincre de rester du mieux qu'elle put.

« Non vraiment, je suis crevée, on se verra demain. Au revoir tout le monde. » Fit-elle avec un signe de la main.

« Attends Sakura, je vais te raccompagner. »

Sakura sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait donc pas lui échapper, la confrontation était inévitable. Tout à coup, elle regrettait d'être revenue à Konoha. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la proposition de Kiba qui se leva avec Akamaru pour la rejoindre après avoir payé sa part.

Le chemin se fit en silence. Sakura n'avait pas du tout envie de faire la conversation. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de toute façon. La tension était palpable entre eux. Kiba marchait les mains dans les poches et en regardant le sol. Il ne savait pas non plus comment parler à la jeune fille, mais une fois les rues moins animées, il prit la parole.

« C'est pour ça que tu es partie si longtemps ? »

Sakura pouvait feindre l'ignorance, mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? Il savait tout. Pas la peine de le nier.

« Oui. »

Kiba s'arrêta face à sa compagne et la regarda avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux.

« Sakura… J'ai un millier de questions, mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. »

« Tout ça est… compliqué. Je n'ai pas forcément de réponses Kiba. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. »

« J'ai… peur pour toi. » Dit-il en s'approchant d'un pas.

Immédiatement son odeur épicée parvint aux narines de la jeune fille. Évidemment, Kiba était un alpha et Sakura se sentait déjà manipulée par leur statut réciproque… comme elle avait été affectée par l'odeur de Shino, elle le comprenait à présent. Ils avaient une odeur très différente mais les deux étaient attirantes et commandaient à son oméga de venir à eux. Sakura recula d'un pas pour sortir de la portée de ce parfum. Elle devait garder le contrôle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Les autres alphas ne doivent pas sentir ma glande. Je prends un médicament pour m'en assurer. »

« Tant mieux. Tu sais… Si les autres te sentaient… »

« Oui je sais Kiba. Je sais exactement ce qu'il se passerait. » Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà fait du mal pour… tu vois ? » L'inquiétude transparaissait dans sa voix. Il avança à nouveau vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Sakura tourna la tête pour fuir son odeur.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est bien pour éviter ça que Tsunade m'a emmenée loin d'ici. »

Cette odeur… Elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Son oméga en était fou et il lui fallait toute sa volonté pour ne pas y succomber.

« Sakura… » Kiba prit le menton de la jeune fille entre ses doigts et guida son visage pour lui faire face. Ses pupilles ovales transpercèrent les prunelles émeraudes de Sakura. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Son pouls s'accélérait. « Je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne te ferai de mal. Et j'empêcherai quiconque de t'en faire. »

« Alpha… » Soupira-t-elle, avant de se mordre brutalement la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'appeler comme ça et vit qu'il y était réceptif. Il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans un geste tendre et bienveillant.

« Je suis là pour toi oméga. »

Blottie contre lui, son parfum l'intoxiquait, lui brûlait les narines. Elle s'agrippa à sa veste pour se retenir d'en faire plus. Kiba caressa doucement sa tête et déposa un baiser sur son front. Son geste fit fondre Sakura qui sentait qu'elle allait bientôt craquer.

« Sakura… Je serai ton alpha et tu seras mon oméga. Tu aimerais ça ? »

L'idée la transperça comme un kunaï. Il voulait la prendre alors… C'était donc ça. Il voulait juste la posséder, comme un simple objet. Immédiatement, elle repoussa Kiba avec force et son regard devint dur.

« Alors c'est ça que tu veux ? » Cracha-t-elle en serrant les poings. « Me lier à toi ? M'empêcher de faire mes propres choix ? A peine découvres-tu que je suis une… une… et tu voudrais disposer de moi comme bon te semble ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça Sakura. » Se défendit-il les mains devant lui en signe de défense.

« Tu n'es qu'un alpha après tout, tout t'appartient ! Mais je ne serai pas ton jouet. Ah ça non ! Je ne laisserai pas les alphas décider de mon sort pour moi. »

« Je te jure que c'était pas mon intention. »

« Menteur ! Si tu n'avais pas su ce que j'étais, tu ne m'aurais pas regardée comme ça. Tu ne m'aurais pas pris dans tes bras. Je le sais et toi aussi. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Sakura courut aussi vite qu'elle le pu jusqu'à chez elle, laissant un Kiba abasourdi sur place. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de lui répondre.

* * *

_Flash back_

_« Quoi ?! » Kiba écarquilla les yeux de surprise._

_« Oui, Sakura est partie hier avec Tsunade. Une mission ultra importante et secrète apparemment. Elles ne vont pas revenir avant trèèèèèèès longtemps. Des semaines, peut-être des mois même. » Déclara Ino. "Elle ne m'a même pas dit au revoir, tu te rends compte ? Je suis sa meilleure amie tout de même !"_

_Kiba n'écoutait plus la blonde. La nouvelle du départ soudain de la jeune kunoichi l'avait abattu. Ses pieds restèrent ancrés au sol. Il ne bougeait plus. Son cerveau semblait éteint. Akamaru gémit tristement sur sa tête en réaction au comportement de son maître._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_Kiba ne répondit pas et courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à sa maison, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne voir personne. Il s'affala sur le sol, le dos contre la porte et ferma les yeux. Akamaru se blottissait contre lui et lui léchait le visage._

_« Chui trop con Akamaru ! J'ai été lâche ! Si seulement… Si je lui avais dit ce qu'elle représentait pour moi alors… peut-être qu'elle serait restée. »_

_Le jeune chien gémit de tristesse devant le désarroi de son maître. Tout lui semblait perdu. La seule fille qu'il n'ait jamais aimée était partie et il n'y pouvait plus rien._

_« Si au moins j'avais essayé, putain ! Elle ne m'a jamais vraiment regardé, mais si je lui avais parlé alors… peut-être qu'elle m'aurait vu. Et peut-être qu'elle aurait fini par m'aimer. »_

_Il s'accrocha à ses jambes repliées, la tête enfouie dans ses bras en se demandant quand elle reviendrait. Est-ce que ce serait trop tard pour lui ?_

_Fin du flash back_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors bien sûr, vos avis m'intéressent beaucoup donc n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, voire m'envoyer un MP !


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente, je sais que j'ai longuement délaissé cette fic. 2 problèmes qui expliquent ça : premièrement je m'éparpillais dans mes fics. Maintenant j'ai fini l'une de mes fics et passé le cap difficile d'une autre, donc ça va mieux. Deuxièmement, je ne savais pas où j'allais avec cette fic. Alors j'ai pris le temps de penser et prendre des décisions sur la suite de cette fic. J'ai maintenant une bonne idée de la direction que je veux prendre, alors, c'est parti !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me le faire savoir. C'est toujours hyper apprécié et ça me motive à mort !

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme elle s'y attendait, Sakura ne trouva pas vraiment le sommeil cette nuit-là. Son cerveau était surchargé de milliers de questions sur ce qu'elle avait vécu et sur la manière dont elle devait gérer la suite.

Première constatation, elle était extrêmement sensible à l'attraction provoquée par les alphas. Déjà il y a eu Kakashi qu'elle avait serré dans ses bras sur une impulsion. Ensuite, Shino qu'elle avait titillé et qui avait fini par lui proposer un rendez-vous. Puis Kiba… Cette fois là ça avait été encore plus fort. Une partie d'elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser sans cérémonie.

Les minutes s'écoulaient dans le silence de la nuit. Qui était-elle ? Elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

En fait, Sakura avait peur. Peur d'elle-même, quel comble ! Elle s'était préparée pendant 3 ans à l'attraction qu'elle provoquerait sur les alphas, mais pas vraiment à l'inverse ! Ces 3 hommes n'avaient jamais éveillé quoique ce soit chez elle avant aujourd'hui, donc c'était forcément leur alpha qui avait joué dans la balance. N'est-ce pas ?

Est-ce qu'elle allait sauter sur tous les alphas de son entourage ? Quel genre de fille cela faisait-il d'elle ? Pas le genre qu'elle aurait imaginé en tout cas… C'était ça qui lui faisait terriblement peur. Et si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être une espèce de… chatte en chaleur dès qu'un alpha passait près d'elle ?

Immédiatement, la peur se noua dans son ventre. Elle ne voulait pas devenir… ça. Elle ne pouvait pas uniquement se définir par des relations charnelles. Pas plus en tant qu'objet sexuel qu'en tant que... Elle ne pouvait même pas penser à ces mots définissant le comportement qu'elle avait eu.

Les heures s'écoulèrent. Le jour commençait à se lever.

« Saloperie d'oméga de merde ! » Ragea-t-elle.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Il était hors de question d'être soumise à sa glande comme un vulgaire animal. Elle était une kunoichi forte et elle allait décider elle-même de son avenir.

Mais à peine sa volonté raffermie que la peur la gagnait à nouveau. Elle était si seule. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Tsunade… Seule Tsunade pouvait l'aider.

* * *

*Toc Toc Toc*

Pas de réponse.

« Tsunade shishou ? »

Toujours rien.

« Tsunade, c'est moi, Sakura. Vous êtes là ? »

Pas un son ne sortait de l'appartement de son maître.

*Toc Toc Toc*

« Shishou ? S'il vous plaît… »

Si Tsunade n'était pas là, elle était seule et désemparée. Elle n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner. Mais à ce moment-là du bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte et une Tsunade amorphe leva un regard contrarié sur son élève.

« Fallait vraiment venir si tôt ? » Grogna-t-elle en laissant la porte ouverte pour faire entrer son élève.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'apporte des croissants ! »

Tsunade jeta un regard vif sur le sachet blanc dans les mains de la jeune fille et le lui arracha presque des mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sakura ? » Demanda-t-elle en croquant dans une viennoiserie dorée.

« Eh bien… il semblerait que je sois _particulièrement_ sensible aux alphas. »

La blonde leva un sourcil intéressé.

« Déjà, vous avez pu voir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kakashi sensei… »

Tsunade hocha la tête s'attendant au pire.

« Eh bien, hier soir j'ai été dîner avec des amis et… j'ai _un peu_ dragué Shino pour ensuite _presque_ me jeter dans les bras de Kiba… » annonça Sakura avec une moue honteuse.

Tsunade arrêta de mâcher et regarda son élève avec surprise.

« Ah oui… T'as fait fort ! » Déclara la blonde après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide shishou ! C'est horrible. Dès que je sens leur odeur, c'est plus fort que moi. C'est comme si… comme si leur alpha m'appelait et… j'arrive pas à résister ! »

« Après l'entrevu avec Kakashi je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu sois prudente. Tu ne dois pas t'approcher trop près des alphas, Sakura. »

« Mais je ne peux pas toujours garder trois mètres de distance avec les alphas. Des fois, c'est hors de mon contrôle. Comment je dois faire quand ils m'approchent ? M'enfuir ? »

« Peut-être que oui. Tu dois garder une distance raisonnable. Tu n'as pas le choix. L'influence des alphas sur toi est bien plus fort que ce qu'il était quand il y avait des omégas. Avant je sentais les alphas mais je n'avais pas envie de me jeter à leur cou pour autant. Sauf quand un en rut passait à proximité ou bien quand j'étais en chaleur… »

Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent d'effroi.

« Souviens-toi Sakura, on en a déjà parlé. Un alpha en rut a un pouvoir d'attraction bien plus fort. Et vu ton degré de… sensibilité, si un alpha en rut passe dans ton périmètre, tu ne seras pas capable de t'empêcher d'aller le… le satisfaire. » Finit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Le visage de la jeune fille se pétrifia et ses yeux s'embuèrent immédiatement.

« C'est un cauchemar ! Ça veut dire que je vais… avec tous les alphas en rut ?! » Lâcha-t-elle avant de pleurer abondamment.

Tsunade posa son reste de croissant et prit son élève dans ses bras. Elle avait mal pour elle. Après avoir passé 3 ans constamment avec Sakura, elle savait ce qu'elle avait dans la tête et ça la peinait beaucoup.

« Tsunade shishou, il faut qu'on trouve une solution. » Dit-elle en chouinant. « Je ne veux pas devenir comme ça. Je ne veux pas que les _autres_ me considèrent comme ça ! »

« Je réfléchis, je réfléchis, je ne fais que ça ! En tout cas, l'attraction sera moins forte dès lors que tu auras trouvé ton partenaire permanent et qu'il te marquera. »

« Je dois trouver l'homme de ma vie au plus vite du coup ? Moi, je ne suis pas contre, mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne sera pas aussi simple. Et si l'homme de ma vie n'est pas un alpha ? Il ne pourra pas me marquer ! »

« Non c'est sûr… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. »

« Faites un médicament qui désactivera ma glande ! » Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

« Non Sakura, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu ne peux pas la désactiver complètement. Et puis si tu le fais ça aura des répercussions sur toi. »

« Comme quoi ? On ne sait même pas ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne connaît pas les conséquences qu'il faut les négliger. Et si… et si tu perdais tous tes cheveux par exemple ? »

Sakura fit une grimace équivoque avant de se remettre à pleurer dans ses mains.

« Sakura… Tu veux qu'on reparte ? »

La jeune fille s'arrêta net de pleurer, comme si elle avait reçu un choc. Elle ne voulait pas s'isoler à nouveau. Elle devait trouver une solution. Elle était plus forte que ça.

« Non, je ne veux plus fuir. A l'époque c'était nécessaire je le sais, mais maintenant, il faut juste que je trouve comment faire pour être moi-même malgré mon oméga. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire… »

« Je vais chercher Sakura. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose. »

Tsunade caressa la tête de son élève. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il fallait trouver une parade.

« Sakura, qui était avec toi à ce dîner ? »

« Il y avait Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji, Tenten, Hinata, Shino et Kiba. »

« Seuls Shino et Kiba sont des alphas ? »

« Euh… Je crois oui. Enfin, je n'ai senti qu'eux. »

« Il faut que tu saches si tu réagis comme ça avec tous les alphas ou juste avec certains. »

« Ce serait aléatoire ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Ça m'étonnerait. Moi à l'époque, je ne réagissais pas de la même manière selon les alphas. Par exemple, si je n'appréciais pas un alpha, alors je n'en aurais même pas voulu pendant mes chaleurs ! »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda la jeune fille des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Hummmm pas tout à fait, j'aurais baisé n'importe quel alpha pendant mes chaleurs ! » Ajouta-t-elle en ricanant, sous le regard dépité de la jeune fille. « Mais avec certains alphas, j'arrivais facilement à résister à l'appel de leur glande pendant leur rut. »

Tsunade lui avait raconté que certains alphas la laissaient en effet complètement de marbre au quotidien et pendant leurs ruts.

« Peut-être que Shino et Kiba te plaisent et que ta réaction à leur alpha n'a été qu'une conséquence de cette attirance. »

« Je ne sais pas… Je n'avais jamais pensé à eux comme ça. »

« En même temps, tu ne voyais que Sasuke à l'époque ! Bref, Sakura, tu dois explorer cette piste. Peut-être que ce n'est pas aussi désespéré que tu le penses. »

* * *

Sakura marchait lentement dans les rues de Konoha dont l'agitation commençait à émerger. Ses pensées fusaient à toute vitesse. Est-ce que Shino, Kiba et même Kakashi lui plaisaient ? Tout ça lui semblait grotesque.

Oui elle avait trouvé Shino séduisant hier soir. Ils avaient pas mal discuté et elle avait apprécié ce moment. C'était simple, naturel, vraiment agréable. Mais était-ce avant ou après avoir senti son alpha ?

Et Kiba ? Ils n'avaient pas franchement parlé au cours du repas. Elle ne le connaissait pas bien, mais elle aimait sa relation avec Akamaru et ça montrait de lui des qualités évidentes : le partage, le respect... De plus, il avait un beau visage et elle aimait beaucoup son sourire. Et puis… il avait été très gentil et attentionné avec elle, mais… c'était après avoir su ce qu'elle était. Ça ne comptait pas et Sakura lui en voulait pour ça.

Quant à Kakashi… C'était son ancien professeur quand même. Rien que ça c'était rédhibitoire, surtout avec leur grosse différence d'âge. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était… intrigant. Il avait toujours été là pour elle. Et surtout… depuis ce fameux jour où elle s'était révélée être une oméga… Il l'avait touchée d'une façon parfaitement inappropriée. Ça l'avait terrifiée mais aussi…

* * *

_Flash-Back_

_Sakura était en nage et gémissait misérablement. Elle mordait sa couverture et frappait du poing sur le mur attenant._

_C'était donc ça les chaleurs ?_

_C'était horrible, insupportable. Elle avait mal au fond de ses entrailles à cause de ce vide. Elle avait besoin de combler ce vide en elle. Il fallait qu'on vienne s'occuper d'elle._

_« Alpha ! »_

_Toutes les parties de son être réclamaient un alpha. Un alpha pour s'accoupler, pour copuler. Sa glande la tourmentait sans relâche pour qu'elle baise avec un alpha et qu'elle prenne son nœud au plus profond de son intimité. Elle avait besoin de cette libération._

_Peu importait qu'elle n'ait que 13 ans. Peu importait ses sentiments et ses convictions profondes. Son oméga lui criait qu'elle devait se faire prendre par un alpha jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle le sentait en elle. Violemment._

_C'était donc ça les chaleurs… Le besoin incontrôlable d'être saillie comme un vulgaire animal._

_Sakura hurlait. Appelait au premier alpha qui l'entendrait. Il fallait que l'un d'eux vienne, putain ! Elle n'allait pas survivre sinon. La douleur était trop forte. Insurmontable. Comment un putain de vide pouvait-il faire aussi mal ?_

_Elle pleurait… Personne n'allait venir pour l'aider, elle le savait. Tsunade l'avait enfermée au sous-sol. Aucune fenêtre vers l'extérieur. Personne pour entendre son appel désespéré. C'était pour la protéger, elle le savait bien. Avoir sa première expérience sexuelle comme ça, avec n'importe qui, à 13 ans à peine, ce n'était pas une bonne chose._

_Combler ce vide… Toute tremblante, Sakura glissa sa main droite à l'intérieur de sa culotte. Elle était trempée et brûlante. Ni une, ni deux, elle enfonça un doigt dans son intimité. C'était agréable mais pas suffisant. Elle laissa son imagination trouver le bon fantasme pour satisfaire son besoin de sexe._

_Kakashi… Le seul qui l'avait touchée. Sakura imaginait ses mains sur son corps. Ses mains qui retireraient ses vêtements et caresseraient sa peau nue._

_Sakura se mordit la lèvre en gémissant tandis qu'un deuxième doigt se joignait au premier._

_Kakashi… Les mains de Kakashi descendraient pour s'immiscer sous sa culotte et remplaceraient ses doigts au fond d'elle. Il lui chuchoterait qu'elle était un bon petit oméga, qu'elle lui appartenait._

_Un spasme l'a parcouru rien que d'imaginer ça. Sakura se masturbait avec plus d'agressivité tout en pensant à son ancien professeur. Il se déshabillerait et positionnerait son sexe dur à l'entrée de son vagin._

_Sakura haletait. Elle enfonça un troisième doigt en elle et commença à masser son clitoris. Kakashi la pénétrerait doucement en murmurant son nom. Il la prendrait en tentant de contrôler la force de son excitation pour elle. Pour elle, pour ne pas la blesser. Il l'embrasserait en se perdant dans une danse sensuelle où il ferait d'elle une femme._

_Les doigts de Sakura accéléraient encore. Elle sentait son plaisir monter. La libération était proche, alors elle ferma les yeux plus fort encore sur l'image de son ancien professeur qui lui ferait l'amour encore et encore en lui disant combien elle était précieuse et comme il aimait ça. Il gémirait et grognerait en se libérant au fond d'elle, son bassin cognant son corps frêle à chaque puissant coup de butoir._

_Sur cette image, elle excita un peu plus son petit bout de chair si sensible et son corps se contorsionna au rythme de sa propre jouissance. En reprenant son souffle, elle constata que la douleur était plus supportable. Elle avait joui pour la première fois de sa vie. Cette sensation était incroyable. Elle n'avait pas de mots à mettre dessus. Alors, qu'est-ce que ce serait de sentir un homme en elle ?_

_Juste après, la honte s'empara d'elle. Elle s'était masturbée en pensant à Kakashi. Elle avait imaginé comment il lui ferait l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse. Et pire que ça, elle savait qu'elle n'allait faire que ça pendant les prochains jours à venir. Elle allait recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin de ses chaleurs._

_Elle était épuisée. Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'elle s'enroulait dans une couverture pour sombrer dans un court sommeil avant le retour du calvaire._

_Fin du flash-back_

* * *

Un voile de honte passa sur les traits de Sakura en se rappelant les chaleurs qu'elle avait vécues. Et justement, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de revenir à Konoha. Elle ne voulait plus jamais s'enfermer dans une pièce lugubre et souffrir comme elle avait souffert. Ça avait été nécessaire de l'enfermer comme un animal. Sakura savait que Tsunade aussi l'avait mal vécu. Après tout, elle était trop jeune pour connaître les relations sexuelles. Trop jeune dans sa tête du moins, puisque son corps n'était pas d'accord avec elle.

Mais maintenant, elle avait grandi. Elle se sentait prête à passer le cap et ne plus subir ses chaleurs comme avant. Mais il lui fallait trouver un partenaire qui lui plaise ? Quelqu'un qui serait bon pour elle, avec qui faire un bout de chemin. Et pourquoi pas tomber amoureuse…

Elle ne voulait pas que son choix soit guidé par sa glande. Ce devait être un véritable choix. SON choix.

Mais pour le moment, Sakura devait savoir si tous les alphas avaient la même influence sur elle ou non. Elle regarda le papier que lui avait donné Tsunade. Elle y avait inscrit le nom des ninjas dont elle connaissait le statut.

Asuma : alpha

Gaï : béta

Kurénaï : alpha

Anko : béta

Shizune : béta

Genma : béta

Raidô : alpha

Kotetsu : alpha

Izumo : béta

…

Kotetsu et Izumo… Sakura les avait vu gardant les portes de Konoha la veille. Non seulement elle pouvait les trouver facilement, mais l'un d'eux était un alpha. C'était un très bon test. Sakura prit la direction de l'entrée principale du village sans savoir ce qu'elle allait leur dire.

Arrivée à destination, elle trouva bien les deux ninjas à leur place devant les portes du village.

« Hé Sakura ! » Cria Izumo en lui faisant signe de la main.

Sakura sourit en retour et alla les rejoindre. Ça tombait bien, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu.

« Bonjour vous deux. »

« Hier on a été tellement surpris par ton retour qu'on ne t'a même pas saluée. »

« Ce n'est rien. J'étais moi-même un peu nerveuse. »

« Alors, tu reviens pour de bon à Konoha ? » Demanda Kotetsu.

« Oui normalement… Et vous, comment allez-vous ? »

« La routine ! Tu sais c'est très calme en ce moment. Ça manque d'animation. » Râla Kotetsu.

« C'est mieux qu'une attaque quand même ! » Argumenta Izumo. « Sakura, tu as beaucoup grandi en tout cas. »

« Pas tant que ça… J'ai changé oui, mais je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de centimètres. »

Bon, elle devait s'approcher plus d'eux. Entrer dans le périmètre d'action de leur glande.

« Alors les gars, il y a beaucoup de mouvements aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du listing devant eux.

« Non, quelques marchands ambulants et des promeneurs. » Répondit Izumo en prenant la feuille avant de s'adosser à sa chaise.

'_Raté ! Comment puis-je les approcher physiquement ?'_

Sakura passa de l'autre côté de la table et se positionna entre les deux hommes. Elle allait employer les grands moyens. Pas le temps de traîner.

« J'voulais vous dire… ça fait trop plaisir de vous revoir les gars ! » S'écria-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

Ils échangèrent un regard étonné sans rien oser répondre et Sakura profita de leur stupeur pour serrer dans ses bras Izumo. Elle respira un grand coup, le nez enfouit contre son torse. Sans surprise, le béta se révéla n'avoir aucune odeur particulière pour elle. Du moins, pas d'odeur qui titille son oméga.

Puis elle se tourna vers Kotetsu qui la regardait avec appréhension. La jeune fille lui fit un grand sourire puis plongea pour lui faire un gros câlin. C'était le moment de vérité. S'il lui faisait autant d'effet que Shino ou Kiba, alors elle devrait tenter l'expérience ailleurs. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sakura inspira profondément.

Immédiatement elle sentit son alpha. C'était indéniable. Mais, aucune attraction irrésistible ne s'imposait en elle. Aucune envie de l'embrasser ou autre. Une puissante sensation de soulagement s'empara d'elle à ce moment-là. Elle s'écarta vivement du garde, les larmes aux yeux.

« J'suis tellement contente ! » Déclara-t-elle visiblement émue, avant de partir tranquillement.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent le visage pétrifié.

« T'as compris quelque chose toi ? » Demanda Izumo.

« Rien du tout. En tout cas, elle sentait super bon. » Ajouta Kotetsu.

* * *

Sakura sautillait le cœur léger. Tsunade avait raison, elle n'était pas sensible avec tous les alphas ! Et donc… ça voulait dire que Shino, Kiba et même Kakashi l'attiraient d'une quelconque manière. Kakashi ? Son ancien sensei ! C'était dingue.

« Sakura ? »

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne faisait pas attention aux personnes qu'elle croisait. En entendant son nom elle releva la tête sur la carrure de Shino à côté d'elle. Elle lui sourit affectueusement, heureuse de croiser l'un de ceux qui lui faisait de l'effet.

« Salut Shino ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien. Que fais-tu par ici ? »

En effet, elle n'était pas à côté de chez elle et se trouvait pas loin du secteur du clan Aburame. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention au chemin que ses pieds empruntaient.

« Je me balade, c'est tout. Et toi ? »

« J'allais en forêt juste à l'extérieur du village. Tu… Tu veux m'accompagner ? » Demanda-t-il en détournant le visage, quelque peu gêné.

Un sourire encore plus grand illumina le visage de la jeune fille.

« Oui ! J'aimerais beaucoup. »

* * *

« C'est vraiment calme aujourd'hui. » Râla Izumo.

« Ouaip. » Confirma Kotetsu.

« Oh non ! La revoilà ! » S'exclama le premier avec de grands yeux.

Kotetsu tourna la tête dans la direction donnée et aperçu Sakura avec Shino qui avançaient vers eux.

« Tu crois qu'elle va encore nous serrer dans ses bras ? »

« Arrête ! C'était suffisamment gênant comme ça la première fois ! »

« Moi j'ai bien aimé finalement. » Déclara Kotetsu.

« Ah non ! Faut pas la laisser recommencer, hein ! »

« Shut ! Elle va t'entendre ! » Chuchota Kotetsu à son camarade. « Sakura ! Tu passes souvent par ici on dirait ! » Ajouta-t-il quelque peu gêné à la jeune fille.

« Salut les gars ! Oui, mais cette fois c'est pas pour dire bonjour. Vous pouvez noter notre sortie. Shino et moi on va se balader en forêt. » Déclara-t-elle en regardant le maître des insectes.

« Ok. Amusez-vous bien, les jeunes. » Répondit Izumo.

Kotetsu les regarda passer l'air suspicieux.

« Tu crois qu'il va en profiter pour… »

Izumo le regarda en grimaçant.

« Nannnnnn. C'est un Aburame quand même. Et puis elle sait se défendre. C'est Tsunade qui l'a entrainée, ne l'oublie pas. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ^^


End file.
